1. Field of the Invention
The technique disclosed in this specification relates to a technique for communicating by utilizing communication setting information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a type of communication protocol among communication protocols which allow mutual communication of two devices, as far as communication setting information used by these two devices complies with each other. For example, SNMPv3 (Simple Network Management Protocol Version3) allows mutual communication of two devices as long as user names, authentication keys, encryption keys, and contexts used by these two devices correspond to each other. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/129658 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a communication device which communicates with a plurality of external devices.